Batalha de Dragonites
by Rafa008
Summary: Argenta, cansada de ver Dahlia e Palmer próximos e das constantes brigas entre os dois veteranos, resolve ir para a Resort Área descansar durante as férias da Batalha da Fronteira. Palmer, cansado das inconstâncias de Argenta. segue o conselho de Dahlia e Riley e vai atrás dela para se declarar, mas eles acabam em uma grande batalha com seus Dragonites. Música Turning Tables.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **ForeBrainShipper (Argenta & Palmer).

**Música: **Turning Tables-Adele

**Resumo: **Songfic. Uma grande discussão entre Argenta e Palmer faz com que os dois lutem na Resort Área.

**Batalha de Dragonites**

_Perto o suficiente para iniciar uma guerra,  
Tudo o que eu tenho está no chão,  
Só Deus sabe o porquê de estarmos lutando,  
Tudo o que eu digo, você sempre diz mais_

Aquela manhã, a Batalha da Fronteira de Sinnoh estava fechada para consertos, pois o Sistema de Comunicação estava com alguns problemas e então, o Factory Head Thorton e o Trainer Star Riley estavam tentando conserta-lo. Argenta, a Hall Matron de cabelos curtos e roxos, olhos roxos e óculos escuros e Palmer o Tower Tycoon, de cabelos loiros e olhos laranja, eram os Cérebros Veteranos e amigos próximos.

Mas desde o ultimo mês eles vinham discutindo direto. Isso porque Palmer pedira para sair com Dahlia, a Árcade Star de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Argenta estava esperado por um novo desafiante na sala de estar, onde o Castle Valet Darach estava fazendo chá para Lady Caitlin e Palmer e Dahlia estavam conversando no sofá, rindo. Argenta estava perto da janela, pensando, com ciúmes.

Argenta-_Claro que nós todos somos como uma família aqui na Batalha da Fronteira, mas porque que Dahlia esta com a mão no ombro do Palmer?! Arg!_

_Eu não posso continuar com essas Inconstâncias,  
Controlada por você, não consigo respirar._

__Desde aquele dia, ela evitava ficar muito tempo com seu velho amigo e sempre que ele lhe perguntava se ela queria ir com ele ao Restaurante da BF, ela sempre respondia _não, pergunte a Dahlia,_ friamente. E sempre que ela vencia uma batalha difícil e recebia alguns conselhos dele, ela sempre replicava orgulhosa e hostilmente que ela era mais poderosa do que ele, fazendo os dois discutirem e terminarem em uma batalha.

Então aquele dia, Argenta foi para a Resort Área, descançar o corpo. Palmer, o Cérebro loiro de olhos laranja estava ajudando Thorton, Riley e Dahlia com o Sistema de Comunicação. Mas sua atenção estava longe.

Riley-... E eu acho que o problema esta sendo causado pelo Heatran, Palmer. Palmer?

Palmer estava preocupado com sua velha amiga, Argenta. Ela normalmente era mais amorosa, apesar de um pouco orgulhosa, mas não fria. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos no restaurante ou treinavam juntos, mas agora ela rejeitava qualquer momento com ele. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê dessa mudança de humor dela nas ultimas semanas. Foi alguma batalha que perdera? Ou seria outra coisa?

Riley-PALMER!

Palmer-Hum? Desculpe Riley, o que você estava dizendo?

Riley suspirando-Hum, esquece. Mas tem alguma coisa te preocupando, certo?

Riley, com seus poderes mentais podia sentir como Palmer estava se sentindo com relação a Argenta.

Palmer-Bom, eu estou preocupado com Argenta, ela tem agido de uma maneira estranha.

_Então não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,  
Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias  
Inconstâncias_

Dahlia sorriu, tocando seu ombro delicadamente.

Dahlia-Ela esta apaixonada por você Palmer.

Palmer arregalou os olhos e se levantou, nervoso e constrangido. Falar de sentimentos era algo difícil para ele.

Palmer-O que? N-não. Do que você esta falando Dahlia? Isso não faz sentido.

Riley-Ela esta certa, Palmer. Eu sinto isso na aura dela. Ela gosta de você.

Palmer se importava com Argenta, mas nunca imaginou que ela se sentiria do mesmo jeito que ele por ela, apenas o considerasse amigo de batalhas. Ela era bonita e podia ser apaixonado por Riley e sua misteriosa personalidade.

Palmer corando-Então por que ela esta me evitando?

Dahlia-Talvez porque você me chamou para jantar, lembra?

Palmer levou as mãos à cabeça, gemendo.

Palmer-Eu vou falar com ela agora!

Dahlia-Ok. Ela esta na Resort Area.

A Resort Área era uma linda ilha rodeada pelo mar e por flores, onde havia hotéis em forma de cabanas, a Sociedade da Fita. Palmer, durante o caminho da Battle Zone para a Resort Área estava pensando em seus sentimentos por Argenta. Eles eram amigos há 10 anos, ela conhecia seu filho Pearl, trabalhavam juntos na BF, e pensavam da mesma maneira. Ele não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela.

Ele foi para uma das cabanas do hotel e viu Argenta deitada de bruços em uma espreguiçadeira, debaixo de um guarda-sol, com um copo de Môo Môo Milk ao seu lado.

Palmer pensando-_Woow, ela esta linda._

Palmer-Olá, Argenta.

Ela tirou os óculos escuros e olhou para o homem, estática. Então seus olhos roxos ficaram perigosos.

Argenta-O. Que. Você. Esta. Fazendo. Aqui?

Palmer-Nós precisamos conversar.

Argenta-Não.

_Sob o mais difícil disfarce, eu vejo, ooh,  
Onde o amor está perdido, o seu fantasma é encontrado,  
Eu enfrentei uma centena de tempestades para deixá-lo,  
Por mais que você tente, não, eu nunca serei derrubada_

Ela se levantou da cadeira, colocando um roupão sobre o biquíni, para voltar para a cabana quando ele segurou seu pulso, sério, seus olhos laranja olhando para os dela, roxos.

Argenta-Me solte! Eu estou te avisando.

Palmer-Não antes que você escute o que eu tenho para dizer.

Argenta-Diga alguma coisa para o meu Dragonite então!

Ela jogou a pokebola de seu pokemon para fora.

Argenta-Dragonite, Dragonbreath!

Palmer-Dragonite, Protect!

_Eu não posso acompanhar as suas Inconstâncias,  
Controlada por você, não consigo respirar.  
_

Ele jogou a pokebola de seu pokémon e foi protegido. Os dois Cérebros estavam com raiva, os rostos vermelhos, enquanto batalhavam, e vários turistas do Hotel pararam para assistir a batalha.

Turista 1-Aquela não é a Cérebro da Fronteira, Argenta? Eu sou fã dela!

Turista 2-E aquele é o Cérebro da Fronteira Palmer! Ele é demais!

Os dois Cérebros não prestavam atenção ao seu redor, seus olhos faiscavam perigosamente.

Argenta-Va para casa Palmer, volte para Dahlia. Dragonite, use o Dragon Claw!

Palmer-Eu vou voltar te levando comigo. Dragonite, Aerial Ace!

Quando Palmer impediu o ataque dela, ele se aproximou da mulher, com um sorriso gentil, puxando-a pela cintura e aproximando-a, os narizes quase se tocando.

Palmer-Aquele dia, quando eu chamei a Dahlia para sair, era porque eu queria falar sobre você, sua boba.

Argenta abriu a boca, surpresa.

Argenta-Por que?

_Então não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,  
Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias,  
Inconstâncias_

Palmer-Eu estava pedindo algumas idéias para o seu presente de aniversario. Você sabe, Dahlia entende melhor dessas coisas.

Ela olhou para o chão, envergonhada, mas Palmer levantou seu queixo, sorrindo gentilmente.

Argenta-Eu estava com medo de perder você, querido. Eu gosto muito de você!

Palmer-Você sabe como é difícil para mim falar de sentimentos, né? Mas eu gosto de você. Eu gosto.

Palmer tocou os lábios dela com o dedo por alguns segundos, desenhando algo, enquanto ela absorvia suas palavras.

Palmer-Acredite em mim.

Seus olhos roxos se tornaram amorosos e ela olhou para seus olhos laranja e o beijou. Ele colocou suas mãos nas costas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, ambos os lábios colados, enquanto ela enrolava as pernas ao redor dele. Eles terminaram o longo beijo para respirarem e ele olhou para seus lábios rosados, antes de olhar seus olhos amorosos, sorrindo.

Palmer-Volte a ser aquela mulher amorosa e um pouco orgulhosa que eu conheço. Volta comigo?

Ela sorriu, docemente, enquanto a expressão dele se suavizava e ela pegava sua mão.

Argenta-Eu vou voltar com você para a Battle Zone. Eu gosto de você Palmer.

Palmer-E eu gosto de você, Argenta.

_Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajosa,  
Serei meu próprio salvador,  
Quando o trovão chamar por mim,  
Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajoso,  
Serei meu próprio salvador,  
Em pé sobre meus próprios pés,  
Eu não vou deixar você chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,  
Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias,  
Inconstâncias,  
Inconstâncias, é  
Inconstâncias, oh_


End file.
